


Дживс и красота труда

by Make_believe_world



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Make_believe_world/pseuds/Make_believe_world
Summary: Очередная невеста, очередной Дживсов план по спасению и неожиданные открытия.





	Дживс и красота труда

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [JEEVES AND THE BEAUTY OF LABOUR](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/330753) by woffproff. 



— Дживс! — позвал я из ванны, от волнения расплескивая по стенам пену.  
— Сэр? — Дживс примерцал от двери. Я протянул ему раненую конечность.  
— Не скажешь, что это такое?  
Дживс наклонился и изучил мою руку. Благородная линия бровей сложилась в выражение озабоченности.  
— Я бы сказал, что это кровоподтеки, сэр. Знаете, откуда они у вас?  
— Разумеется, я знаю, Дживс. Это тебе причина сплотиться вокруг молодого господина и снова вытащить его из супа. — Я уронил руку в воду и задел хвост резинового утенка. — Это все эта пиявка Пруденс Элизабет Йоксль, из Манчестерских Йокслей. Блондинка, в клешнеобразные объятия которой меня толкнула тетя Агата.  
Дживс выпрямился.  
— Правильно ли я понимаю, сэр, что юная леди наносит вам увечья?  
— Она любит висеть у меня на руке, Дживс, словно бы клещами цепляется. В Гудвуде я совершил ошибку, согласившись сопровождать ее на скачки, она вцепилась в тонкую вустеровскую конечность с такой силой, что и питон позавидует. — Я рассматривал сине-зеленые пятнышки, в точности повторяющие форму тонких, но сильных пальцев. — И она желает присосаться навечно. Я все время виляю туда и сюда, но она снова возникает в самый неподходящий момент, и если я сейчас от нее не избавлюсь, придется жениться.  
— Ужасающая перспектива, сэр.  
— В яблочко, Дживс. И что еще хуже: тетя Агата взяла ее на буксир и притащила в Лондон, и теперь я должен развлекать ее целыми днями.  
— Незавидное положение, сэр.  
Я посмотрел на Дживса поверх губки, с которой стекала вода. Он прижал палец к губам и превратился в воплощение классической статуи «Мудрец, погруженный в раздумья».  
— Ничего не надумал?  
— Всего лишь намек на идею, сэр. Как леди относится к искусству?  
Похоже, наши мысли двигались в одном направлении, ну, или, на худой конец, столкнулись друг с другом на углу.  
— Она уже дважды умудрилась затащить меня в Национальную Галерею.  
— Тогда, вероятно, мисс Йоксль не будет возражать против выставки в галерее искусств Твитчелла, у меня как раз есть два билета на открытие.  
— У тебя? Откуда?  
— Мне предложили их по знакомству, сэр. Событие посвящено открытию выставки «Красота труда».  
— Труда? Имеешь в виду наемную работу? Что, черт возьми, в этом может быть красивого?  
— Вы, наверное, удивитесь, сэр, узнав, что есть люди, находящие в каждодневном труде глубокий смысл и даже изысканнейшее из наслаждений.  
— Пусть находят, как это поможет мне выпутаться из когтей Пруденс?  
— Возможно, юная леди…  
Тут в дверь позвонили. Дживс пошел открывать, а я выкарабкался из ванны и закутался в полотенце, морщась при виде очередного синяка на плече или ребрах. Ей-богу, если я женюсь на этой девчонке, она ни одной живой кости во мне не оставит. Даже в халат больно заворачиваться. Я решил, что если Дживсов план меня не спасет, я отправлю его собирать чемоданы и куплю два билета на пароход до Бора-Бора.  
Ранней пташкой оказалась никто иная, как моя тетя Агата. Я поздоровался с престарелой родственницей бодрым «салют-салют» и скрылся в спальне, чтобы одеться. Через дверь их разговор с Дживсом слышно было идеально. Подслушивать я не собирался, но она же трубит, как сирена, не то чтобы у меня был выбор.  
— Итак, Дживс, думаю, я наконец нашла для Берти невесту, которой он не сможет отказать.  
— В самом деле, мадам?  
— О, да. Она молода, красива и без ума от него, что делает ее самым глупым существом, когда-либо носившим чулки. Твердит без умолку о его мускулах, ума не приложу, где она их нашла. Она сообщила мне, что когда они будут помолвлены, она отправит его заниматься греблей и верховой ездой, чтобы накачать эти самые мускулы. Согласись, Берти это будет полезно, гораздо полезнее, чем болтаться в клубе да дышать городскими выхлопами.  
Так как болтаться в клубе и дышать воздухом столицы были верхними пунктами в списке любимейших моих занятий, а гребля с верховой ездой — в самом его низу, где-то между переломами спины Стилтоном Чизрайтом и отрыванием конечностей Родериком Сподом, нетрудно догадаться, что ее слова меня несколько обеспокоили.  
— Мисс Йоксль любит спорт и занятия на открытом воздухе, мадам?  
Тетя Агата фыркнула так, что под Лондоном кони попросыпались.  
— Вовсе нет, Дживс, она из тех нежных цветков, которым нужен надежный, крепкий мужчина, чтобы их защищал. Ты бы сунул моего племянника в спортивный костюм да отправил в спортзал до тех пор, пока он не побьет Геркулеса. Ему давно пора жениться, люди уже начинают болтать всякое.  
«Что, всякое?» — подумал я, глядя на свое отражение в зеркале. Я не первый в мире убежденный холостяк, пусть и последний в роду Вустеров. Я нравлюсь себе таким, какой я есть, и добавлять к портрету жену и ребенка мне совсем не хочется. Почему это кого-то волнует?  
Внезапно в зеркале появился Дживс. Я обернулся и помахал галстуком, который не желал идти на взаимодействие.  
— Тетя Агата, значит, собирается откормить меня на убой, да?  
— Будем надеяться, что до этого не дойдет, сэр, — сказал Дживс, мгновенно укрощая заблудший галстук.  
— Ты все еще предлагаешь отвести липучку в галерею?  
— Да, сэр. Вот билеты. — Он вынул их из внутреннего кармана. — Приглашены и некоторые из моделей. Уверен, мисс Йоксль они заинтересуют.  
Я посмотрел на билеты.  
— Дживс, ты, наверное, хотел…  
— Время для меня не самое удобное, сэр. Я посмотрю выставку в другой день.  
Из гостиной проревела тетя:  
— Берти, медлительный ты болван! Живее! Мы встречаемся с Пруденс через пятнадцать минут!  
Я посмотрел на Дживса и встретил его сочувствующий взгляд. У него поразительно синие глаза, цвета океана во время долгого плавания. В его глаза смотреть намного приятнее, чем в глаза Пруденс, причем в любое время дня и ночи. Не говоря уже о том, что Дживс может упаковать меня в вечерний костюм за пять минут и не оставить и царапины.  
— Знаешь, Дживс, чего мне сейчас хочется больше всего?  
— Нет, сэр.  
— Броситься тебе в объятия и зарыдать на плече. Меня когда-нибудь доконают все эти попытки нацепить на Бертрама сбрую и седло и сунуть в зубы удила.  
Дживс глубокомысленно кивнул, разделяя со мной отчаяние.  
— Боюсь, на это нет времени, сэр.  
— Тогда, может, позже?  
— Если хотите.  
Я вздохнул и напомнил себе о фамильной чести Вустеров.  
— В битву, значит.  
— Мужайтесь, сэр.  
Мужество потребовалось все, что я смог собрать. Для начала я должен был вынести обед, во время которого Пруденс ворковала как голубка и впивалась костедробительной хваткой в мои пальцы всякий раз, когда официант менял блюда. Тетя Агата ничего не замечала — довольно жестоко с ее стороны. Нельзя не заметить испарину на л. и выражение л. Наконец престарелая родственница отчалила, и я предложил Дживсову выставку. Пруденс пришла в восторг.  
— О, Берти, — пропела она, — никогда бы не подумала, что у тебя настолько артистичная натура! Это такая редкость среди сильных и мужественных мужчин.  
Честно говоря, особенно сильным я себя никогда не считал. Джентльменом — да, если уж совсем точно — preux chevalier. Возможно, чуточку казановой, если взять во внимание количество помолвок, но вот сила и мужество — это скорее про потных парней без рубашек. Я подумал о том, что сделает Пруденс, завидь она меня без рубашки, и внезапно сильно захотел успокаивающий коктейльчик от Дживса.  
— Ну, мой камердинер сказал, что будет интересно, а я всегда доверяю его суждению в искусстве.  
Я остановил такси, и стоило нам забраться внутрь, как Пруденс сжала мое колено с такой силой, что может потребоваться врач.  
— Знаешь, Берти, если бы мы были женаты, камердинер тебе бы не понадобился. Жена может позаботиться обо всем, что тебе нужно.  
— Ха! Никогда не видел женщину, которая бы так же хорошо обращалась с яйцами и беконом. Или которая не спала бы полночи, чтобы набрать мне ванну.  
— Если она будет тебя любить, она будет все это делать.  
Я бросил на нее взгляд. Загляденье просто, дрезденская куколка, а не девушка: большие голубые глаза и идеальная фигурка. Но все это вместе с приятным профилем совсем не компенсирует силу, с которой она стискивала твид на моем колене.  
— Ну… наверное. Но сомневаюсь, что найдется женщина, которая завяжет такую же идеальную бабочку, какие делает Дживс.  
— Тут ты прав, — сказала Пруденс. И добавила, кокетливо изогнув губки: — Жена, однако, может многое, чего не может камердинер.  
— Да хоть одно назови, — ляпнул я и тут же осознал свою ошибку. Я жизнерадостно рассмеялся. — Ну ладно, верещащего наследника королевства Дживс мне вряд ли предоставит, но во всем остальном он ничем не уступает.  
Пруденс как-то странно на меня посмотрела, а потом откинулась на спинку сиденья и до конца поездки не произнесла ни слова. У меня возникло стойкое ощущение, что я ее оскорбил, только не знаю чем. Я решил не допытываться, потому что избавился наконец от ее хватки на своей конечности.  
Мы вышли у галереи Твитчелла в Сохо. По длинным комнатам были развешаны фотографии, а в середине столпились разного рода представители богемы. В Нью-Йорке у меня много друзей из искусства, так что я сразу почувствовал себя как дома.  
Странным было то, что кое-кого из собравшихся деятелем искусства было ну никак не назвать. Полдюжины парней больше всего походили на каменщиков и портовых грузчиков, — отмытых и одетых в лучшие воскресные платья, но все же определенно детей рабочего класса. Он проглядывал сквозь густой загар на лицах и виднелся в развороте широких плеч. Почти все они были просто огромные, больше шести футов от макушки до пяток, и, несмотря на скромное происхождение, большинство из них были довольно привлекательны.  
И тут я впервые за вечер почувствовал, как хватка Пруденс на моем локте слабеет.  
— Общество действительно собралось… впечатляющее, — пролепетала она.  
К нам приблизилась девушка в простом платье и шляпке. Что-то в ней мне сразу показалось сильно знакомым, только не знаю что. У нее были темные волосы, выразительные глаза, и говорила она со спокойным достоинством, словно мать-настоятельница, приветствующая в свое стадо две заблудшие души.  
— Вы, должно быть, мистер Вустер, — сказала она, протягивая руку. — Дядя только что звонил, сказал, что вы едете.  
— Дядя? — Я не договорил и вгляделся в нее повнимательнее. Она дотронулась пальцем до носа, оказавшемся, при тщательном изучении, слегка кривоватым. — Боже правый! Вы племянница Дживса.  
— Она самая. Спасибо, что посетили мою выставку. А вы, должно быть, мисс Йоксль?  
Она протянула руку Пруденс, и не успел я моргнуть, как они уже отчалили, склонив друг к другу головы и тихо переговариваясь. Я воспользовался возможностью побродить по залу, чтобы рассмотреть фотографии и поразмышлять над тем, посвятил ли Дживс племянницу в свой план.  
Фотографии, надо сказать, были отменные. Девчонка — настоящий художник. Каждый снимок изображал мужчин и женщин за работой: кухарку у плиты, фермера с мулом и плугом, прачку с корзиной белья. Я достаточно времени провел с художниками, чтобы узнать, что каждый из них стремиться запечатлеть не просто прекрасное, но уникальное, и здесь Дживсова племянница явно достигла успеха. В каждом портрете проглядывали благородство и достоинство, даже в людях самой сложной и грязной работы. Я всегда считал, что мальчику, который накладывает лошадям овес, повезло в жизни меньше всего, но на фотографии замызганный конюший в окружении лошадей и своры гончих казался чуть ли ни королем. Я медленно двигался вдоль стены пока не увидел то, от чего ноги приросли к полу.  
Дживса!  
Перед фотографией стояла низенькая скамья, на которую я и упал, потому что колени ослабели от изумления. Они сделали фотографию в моей спальне, я бы ни за что не перепутал эти занавески и шкаф на заднем плане, не говоря уже о групповой фотографии трутней на стене. Дживс держал в руках отполированный до блеска поднос с завтраком. Он смотрел вниз и немного влево, словно собирался разбудить спящего… меня!  
Но Бертрама Вустера на фотографии не было. Рамка начиналась как раз в том месте, где должна была быть моя голова и взлохмаченные волосы.  
Неужели они ее сделали так, что я даже не заметил? Я, конечно, крепко сплю, но уж от вспышки бы точно проснулся, не говоря уже о привлекательной молодой особе в собственной спальне, попробуй пропусти такое. К тому же, я строго-настрого наказал Дживсу никого не впускать до чая.  
Тут кто-то легко дотронулся до моего плеча.  
— Вам нравится? — спросила мисс Портер.  
— О… о, да. Она… черт, она восхитительна, — произнес я с чувством. Дело ведь в том, что мисс Портер показала не просто красоту Дживса, она поймала его душу. В его лице было что-то в высшей степени благородное и в то же время нежное. Я внезапно испугался, что любой, увидевший эту фотографию, постарается его у меня увести. — Я могу ее купить? — спросил я не подумав.  
— О, нет… я уже пообещала ее дяде Реджи, как только выставка закроется, — сказала мисс Портер, усаживаясь рядом со мной. — Но я могу сделать копию, если хотите.  
— Да! Да, сделайте, пожалуйста. Не важно, сколько это будет стоить.  
— Надеюсь, вы нас простите, что мы так вломились к вам в комнату.  
— Подумать только. Я что, правда там спал в это время?  
Она засмеялась.  
— Нет, конечно, вы ушли в клуб. Это дядя предложил идею для серии — «Красота труда». Я не могла не сфотографировать его в первую очередь.  
— Что ж, вы попали в точку. В нем есть что-то… je nais sais quoi. Как, черт возьми, вы добились от него этого намека на улыбку?  
— Очень просто, — сказала мисс Портер. — Прямо перед тем, как нажать на затвор, я попросила его подумать о том, кого он любит больше всего на свете.  
Я моргнул. В грудь словно забралась чья-то рука и крепко-крепко стиснула внутренности.  
— Вот как? — Я сам удивился тому, как спокойно прозвучал мой голос, и как взгляд сам вернулся к фотографии. — Это потрясающе, правда.  
— Что ж, мне пора вернуться к остальным гостям. Было приятно познакомиться с вами, мистер Вустер. Передайте дяде привет.  
— Передам. Пока-пока. — Я проводил ее взглядом в толпу гигантов и снова сел на скамью, оперевшись подбородком о набалдашник трости.  
Я не мог ни оторвать глаз от фотографии, ни перестать проматывать в голове слова мисс Портер. Я понял, что улыбаюсь, потому что внутри вдруг стало так тепло и приятно, и исчезли куда-то все синяки, нанесенные Пруденс Йоксль. Фотография породила ряд воспоминаний, и я затерялся в панораме всех наших с Дживсом совместных приключений.  
— Берти.  
— Уйди, старина, я занят, — сонно пробормотал я, по какой-то странной, неведомой мне причине решив, что это кто-то из трутней трогает меня за плечо. Бинго там или Уфи.  
— Берти!!!  
Я подскочил и обернулся.  
— А, Пруди, это ты.  
— Не смей называть меня Пруди, Берти Вустер! Не желаю тебя больше видеть!  
— Но… но почему же?  
— Ты прекрасно понимаешь почему, — фыркнула она и пронеслась по залу, как индийский тайфун по несчастной деревне, хлопнув напоследок дверью.

***

Час спустя я заходил в квартиру, насвистывая веселенький мотивчик. Дживс открыл дверь еще до того, как я успел в нее постучать, наверняка услышал мою победную симфонию с конца коридора.  
— Добрый вечер, сэр.  
— Вот уж действительно, Дживс. Преподнеси молодому господину победный кубок, ибо дело сделано, и он вновь свободный человек.  
Дживс отплыл к бару.  
— Счастлив это слышать, сэр.  
— И себе тоже налей, раз уж это тебя нужно благодарить за мою свободу. — Я упал на диван и закинул на него ноги. — В самом деле, Дживс, я начинаю думать, что ты ведешь свой род не от завоевателей викингов, а от волшебника Мерлина. Ума не приложу, как ты вершишь свои чудеса.  
Он подал мне стакан и поднял свой:  
— За вашу долгую и счастливую жизнь, сэр.  
— Благодаря тебе, — заметил я и с наслаждением глотнул коктейля. — Дживс, присядь. Давай-давай, я настаиваю, вон в то кресло. Расскажи-ка, как ты все провернул.  
Дживс опустился в кресло.  
— Психология индивидуума сделала решение проблемы предельно простым, сэр. Привычка мисс Йоксль вцепляться в вашу руку с силой гораздо большей, чем это необходимо, свидетельствует о чувстве незащищенности в комплекте с неразумным собственничеством.  
— Ты прав. Самая что ни на есть пиявка.  
— Еще одну деталь добавила миссис Грегсон, — продолжил Дживс, доставая зажигалку, чтобы зажечь мне сигарету. — Что юная леди любит сильных и мускулистых мужчин. Я вспомнил, что как раз таких фотографировала моя племянница и что она пригласила их на открытие. Я предположил, что фотографии, на которых большая часть моделей выглядят, скажем так, совсем не джентльменами, привлекут внимание мисс Йоксль, особенно, если поблизости будут находиться и сами модели. Род Йокслей, если я правильно помню, от торговцев отделяет всего одно поколение, так что классовые различия не оттолкнут мисс Йоксль, если при этом она удовлетворит свои желания.  
Я уставился на Дживса с открытым ртом.  
— Но… Дживс, случилось вовсе не это.  
Он задумчиво отхлебнул коктейль.  
— Нет, сэр?  
— Она вовсе не ушла от меня под руку с сильным деревенским кузнецом. Она выскочила жутко недовольная и совсем одна.  
— Тогда, возможно, сэр, все пошло по второму сценарию.  
Я поперхнулся.  
— У тебя был план В?  
— Я нахожу полезным учитывать непредвиденное, сэр.  
— И в чем же он состоял?  
— В моей племяннице, сэр. Вы наверняка заметили, что она хоть и унаследовала досадный нос Дживсов, все же молода и необычайно обаятельна.  
— А то как же! Такое чувство, что ваш род пачками поставляет первоклассных девушек.  
Дживс подавил смешок.  
— Я позволил себе вольность попросить ее невинно с вами пофлиртовать в присутствии мисс Йоксль. Я надеялся, что если мисс Йоксль не познакомится с другим юношей, ее легковозбудимая натура не потерпит, чтобы вы наслаждались вниманием другой женщины.  
— Дживс, считай меня болваном, но я хоть убей не понимаю, при чем тут это. Пруденс ни слова не сказала мисс Портер, никаких тебе «Убери от Берти свои руки». И — следи за мыслью, Дживс, — я достаточно повидал ревнивых женщин, чтобы узнать зеленоглазого монстра, если увижу. И он ей прямо на горло наступил. Она чуть сама не… ну, покраснела, в общем.  
Дживс нахмурился.  
— Вы уверены, сэр?  
— Еще как уверен. Твоя племянница тут ни при чем. Ее даже рядом не было, когда Пруденс сказала мне катиться калачиком, если в двух словах. — Повисла долгая пауза. Дживс очень внимательно рассматривал оливку в бокале. — Дживс, — сказал я. — Ты какой-то потерянный, если это правильное слово.  
— Вы правы, сэр. Должен признаться, что совсем озадачен. Плана С, так сказать, у меня не было.  
— И все же проблема разрешилась сама собой. Дживс, поверь мне, тебе нет равных. Ты даже без плана справился.  
— Боюсь, ваша похвала незаслуженна, сэр. Едва ли…  
Внезапно его лицо озарилось. Ему словно вдруг стал тесен воротничок, и он сглотнул.  
— Сэр, может ли такое быть, что когда безрассудная ярость подтолкнула мисс Йоксль убежать из комнаты, вы рассматривали какую-то конкретную фотографию?  
— Да. Твою. Чудесный портрет, Дживс. Я на него весь вечер пялился.  
Дживс значительно на меня посмотрел, а потом залпом выпил остатки коктейля.  
— Что-то не так?  
— Вовсе нет, сэр. — Он встал и забрал у меня пустой бокал. — Сделать вам еще?  
— Почему бы и нет. В конце концов, домой воротился моряк из морей, охотник спустился с холмов. Я буду ужинать дома, Дживс.  
— Хорошо, сэр.  
Странная штука жизнь. Люди всегда хотят ее за тебя перекроить, говорят, ты все делаешь не так. А ты вот всем как есть доволен. Я провел вечер за пианино, празднуя возвращение в статус убежденного холостяка. А Дживс почему-то весь вечер бросал на меня странные взгляды и то и дело качал головой, словно бы не веря сам себе. Но карты не светил и отказался говорить в чем дело.  
— И да, Дживс, — сказал я, уже ложась спать, — совсем забыл. Племянница передавала тебе привет.  
— Она невероятно чуткая девушка, сэр.  
— Это правда была твоя идея с выставкой?  
— Да, сэр. Она искала оригинальную идею, и мне пришло в голову, что, пусть сейчас и модно увековечивать знаменитых и благородных горожан, скрытую красоту и достоинство можно отыскать и в тех, кто зарабатывает хлеб кровью и потом.  
— Дживс, ты не потеешь. Не говоря уже о крови.  
— Это метафора, сэр. Вам что-нибудь еще нужно?  
— Только одно, Дживс. Я тут подумал, я узнал о тебе что-то новое из этой фотографии. Если предположить, что снимок правдив.  
— Что именно, сэр?  
— Я что имею в виду, вот вплываешь ты в комнату с подносом и чаем, а глаза у меня всегда закрыты. И я не знаю, действительно ли у тебя такое лицо, когда ты приветствуешь молодого господина на розовом рассвете.  
Должен признаться, что ждал ответа с глубоким любопытством.  
— Уверяю вас, сэр, — сказал Дживс, поправляя одеяло у меня на груди, — что снимок правдив до мельчайших деталей.  
И тут восхитительное тепло вернулось, пробежало по клеточкам и излечило все, что когда-либо было со мной не так.  
— Замечательно, Дживс, — сказал я и, закрывая глаза, ощущал полное, безграничное счастье.

**Author's Note:**

> Цитата про моряков и охотников из Реквиема Роберта Льюиса Стивенсона


End file.
